While exercise equipment for use in schools and health clubs has long been available, more recently there has been much development in the area of home exercise equipment, particularly as an alternative to the use of free weights, which can be dangerous and often require the presence of two people. Unfortunately, most of these systems are only marginally useful for persons confined to a wheelchair. Recently issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,435 and 5,123,886 disclose exercise equipment designed specifically for wheelchair bound persons, but these devices are extremely complex and expensive. Somewhat simpler devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,399 and 5,048,827, but these devices are capable of exercising only very limited muscle groups.